Double Challenge is CLOSED
by Cettie
Summary: Two  or now three  contests! The Seasons contest, Genre contest and the owner contest. Details inside, be sure to enter! I think I went over the top on this one, but it's still pretty cool. CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. Welcome to the Double Challenge. Two options, two inspirations ready, set, READ!

Option 1, the seasons contest:

Step 1: Say that you are entering in a review, or if you have any questions tell PM me.

Step 2: Pick a season

Step 3: Write a fic with the season as the theme

Step 4: PM the link to the story and I shall judge.

Option 2, the Genre Contest:

No steps for this one. Write a series of one-shots with a one-shot for each genre:

Romance

Humor

Drama

Poetry

Adventure

Mystery

Horror

Parody

Angst

Supernatural

Suspense

Sci-Fi

Fantasy

Spiritual

Tragedy

Western

Crime

Family

Hurt/Comfort

Friendship

Overall rules for both contests:

Any rating, but if it's M please tell me.

Yes, slash is allowed but try to avoid it. I'm not saying you shouldn't do it.

Deadline is July 23rd. You get a lot of time, especially if you are doing the 2nd option.

You can only enter one challenge.

Yes, I will allow OCs, but please try avoiding them as they confuse me.

Yes, it can be a songfic. I adore them!

There are TWO different scoring systems:

Seasons scoring:

25 points for mechanics, 25 points for the feel of the fic (dialogue, setting, description, etc.) 25 points for if the season fits the fic (if it's a winter fic, I wouldn't suggest making it at the beach). For every other season you do (let's say the main one is summer but you decide to do Spring to) I add 8.3 points to your score. Total points= 100.

Scoring system for Genre Contest:

5 points for every genre (general doesn't count, there's not much to do for general) 10 points for mechanics and everything else. Total points= 110

Points for Seasons contest:

90-100 points gets: a "congrats" review, author alert, story alert, favorite author and favorite story ALSO: You get a one-shot with a pairing or OC (please try to avoid OCs though, as they confuse me) in either the Untitled Story of Many Lovers, the Sequel to We'll Be a Dream (no name for it yet) or just a one-shot on its own.

80-89 points gets: a "congrats" review, story alert, favorite author and favorite story

70-79 points gets: a "congrats" review, favorite author and favorite story

I'll keep going if someone gets lower (I doubt that, though).

Genre contest scoring:

90-100 points gets: a "congrats" review, author alert, story alert, favorite author and favorite story ALSO: You get a one-shot with a pairing or OC (please try to avoid OCs though, as they confuse me) in either the Untitled Story of Many Lovers, the Sequel to We'll Be a Dream (no name for it yet) or just a one-shot on its own.

80-89.9 points gets: a "congrats" review, story alert, favorite author and favorite story

70-79.9 points gets: a "congrats" review, favorite author and favorite story

Yes, I know the scoring is the same but the only difference is the .9 at the end. But there will also be awards:

Best couple

Best death (oh yes, I want death)

Best setting

Best parody (for genre contest)

I may put more awards in there if I want to.

Are you dying for more? Dare I go on? Ok!

A third challenge you say? Here it is:

The Owner contest:

Write a fic about all the cats' owners.

You get five points for every owner you do.

Same rules apply for this one.

Ok, I think I carried it as far as I could. Any questions?

Read. Set. Write!


	2. Chapter 2

The deadline has been extended to August 16th. Entries I have so far:

Blazenaire Alda's Any Song Will Do

Laitie's Dealing with One's Humans

Did I forget anyone? I encourage all to enter!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy 16th! You know what today is? Well, it's the day the contest closes!

People who have entered:

Blazenaire Alda

Crazyindigochild

BroadwayKhaos

Reyna Timberlight

Laitie

Is that it? I think so.

I have read all of your entries and I am ready to judge. Except for one problem. The only challenge with multimeter entries was the Seasons Contest. The owner and genre only had one entry for each. Any ideas on what I should do for that will be great. But meanwhile...

3rd Place (80.3 points) for seasons contest is...Reyna Timberlight's When Fall comes You get: a "congrats" review, story alert, favorite author and favorite story

2nd Place (81.3 points)...BroadwayKhaos's Rain, RainYou get: a "congrats" review, story alert, favorite author and favorite story

1st Place (83.3 points) is...CrazyIndigoChild's Stay with Me You get: One-shot (just give me the details, setting/plot/chars/), a "congrats" review, story alert, favorite author and favorite story

Sorry that the results for the other two contests aren't up yet. Like I said, there was only one entry for each. :(

Thank you all for entering! Please claim your prizes and such ASAP! And another thing: For the make me laugh, make me cry contest, Blazenaire Alda and Lady Sorciere need to claim their one-shot prizes.


End file.
